How the desk got that stain
by Loethaelis
Summary: Blaine could only be thankful for two things for his current predicament; his smart-ass tendencies and Kurt's love of scarves. Not that he was complaining, Kurt was damn hot when he got dominant. Porn! PWP!


Blaine could only be thankful for two things for his current predicament; his smart-ass tendencies and Kurt's love of scarves. Not that he was complaining, Kurt was damn hot when he got dominant. Exactly how Blaine had come to have his hands bound and be bent over his desk was still slightly fuzzy, but when Kurt kicked his legs apart, he knew it was going somewhere good.

"I'm going to tie your legs apart." Kurt's voice was low and breathless behind him. "And you're going to let me." And he did just that, securing each ankle to a leg of the desk, leaving Blaine splayed wide, waiting for something else. Kurt toyed with the final scarf in his hands, walking around the desk so Blaine could see him. "What am I going to do with this?"

Blaine had to crane his neck to get a good look at Kurt, seeing as all of his weight was supported by the desk. His legs were no help at all now. Kurt was wearing only his pants. "I honestly can't think of anything else for you to tie." Blaine wriggled a bit for emphasis. Kurt smiled, that devastating 'oh you just watch me' smile. Blaine groaned and let his head hit the desk. "Please… just do something."

"Oh… I will, never you fear, my sweet." Kurt looked at the scarf one final time before advancing and securing it around Blaine's eyes. "I'll take care of you."

"Well do it soon!.. Fuck!" A sharp smack landed on his ass without warning.

"No. You have to ask for it." Goddamn Kurt and his flawless calm. During the day, Blaine may be Mr. Dapper McPerfect, but once Kurt got his hands anywhere on him, it was all downhill from there. Or uphill, depending on how he looked at it.

Kurt stood back and admired his handiwork. Blaine was beautiful in any light, but seeing him bent over in such a submissive pose… It did things that both of them were going to feel for a few days. He took a deep breath and calmly walked forward, running a finger along Blaine's spine. There were no names, no games, other than Tie-me-up-and-fuck-me-senseless. Sometimes begging was involved. Kurt hadn't decided on that point yet though.

"No. You have to ask for it." He worked hard on sounding bored, something that drove Blaine nuts.

"Will you please do whatever you want with me for however long you want?" Kurt made a tutting noise.

"Not good enough." Kurt fully intended to turn Blaine into a whimpering mess before he even touched him. "Do you want me to touch you?" He began pacing a circle around the desk. "Or kiss you?... Or… Fuck you?" Blaine stifled a moan. No way was he losing it that fast. "I could right now, take you hard and rough until all you remember is my name." Blaine bit his lip. Kurt grinned. "I could finger you until you've come then fuck you until you come again."

Blaine hated Kurt's ability to make him such a whore, and only with words. "I want you to do anything you want to." Blaine said, somewhat breathless. He wasn't going to give in. Not yet.

"Anything I want…" Kurt paused in mock-contemplation. "So, I could just sit here and admire the view for a few hours as I come over and over again." Blaine resisted the urge to bang his head into the desk. Kurt ran a teasing hand down his ass and between his legs, purposely avoiding his leaking cock. "Or I could fuck you, and then leave you here to be my personal fucktoy for the next 24 hours. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Constant fucking. But then I wouldn't let you come until the end. A whole day of no orgasms."

That was it. Every reservation Blaine had with his vocabulary came out because godfuckingdammit He was going to get Kurt to do something… anything. "Please Kurt. Fuck me. Hard and raw. No lube. Make me scream." Kurt arched a delicate eyebrow.

"And what would prompt me to do such a gratifying act?"

"You can keep me here as long as you want. Tied up and waiting. Willing. I will let you do anything and everything you've ever fantasized about, just fucking touch me already." The only response was the sound of a zipper being lowered. Blaine braced himself for the inevitable intrusion, but it never came.

"This is the only lube you'll get, so make it good. Kurt's voice was in front of him now, his weeping cock pressing insistently against Blaine's lips. A strong hand threaded its way through his hair, pulling his head up. He opened his mouth and let Kurt do the thrusting. "So good. I could just fuck your mouth forever, but alas, I have other plans." He gave one final thrust before pulling out and lowering Blaine's head back to the desk. With no warning Kurt's cock was at his hole, pressing firmly in. On instinct, Blaine tried to pull away, but only to be held by long fingers on his hips.

"You're going to scream for me." Kurt said. Blaine didn't know whether it was a promise or a threat. With a harsh thrust, Kurt was all the way in and Blaine shouted at the pain. Instead of giving him time to adjust, Kurt started straight in at a harsh pace. Almost pulling all the way out before snapping back in. Blaine was taking in heaving breaths, ignoring the tears leaking from his eyes. After a few minutes, the pain started easing away, giving way to what was sure to be the roughest fuck of his life. Kurt smiled, taking in the changes that started coming over his boyfriend. The pained heaves turned into rough moans and tears were no longer leaking from his eyes. He changed up the angle by a few degrees and yep… That was definitely the right spot. Blaine was moaning wantonly and writhing oh-so-deliciously beneath him.

"Do you know how hot you are right now?" Kurt grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled. "You moan like a slut before I even touch you. Is that what you are? A slut? How long could I fuck you until you come from my cock alone?" He gave a particularly vicious thrust. "Would you like that? Answer me!" He gave another sharp yank on Blaine's hair.

"God yes! Nnngh I would Love to come just from your cock. I'm your slut. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk for three days."

"Your wish is my command." Kurt let go of Blaine's hair in favor of grabbing his hips and thrusting harder. If Blaine kept making those noises, he was fairly certain he wouldn't last another five minutes, but he kept going, thinking of anything but what he was actually doing.

"_Doctor who… lets kill hitler. Custard and fish sticks. David Tennant. John Barrowman. Ok not Barrowman. Hitler. Hitler killed jews. Jews were good. Puck's a jew. So's Rachel. Yes Rachel. The least attractive thing."_ He snapped out of his thoughts as Blaine's moans changed pitch to a scream as he came, splattering the desk beneath him. Kurt laughed, low and evil and kept going, working towards his own orgasm. Blaine kept screaming as Kurt viciously thrust to his own orgasm, spilling deep inside Blaine before collapsing on top of him, his vision swimming from the exertion. He blindly fumbled with the scarf binding Blaine's wrists, pulling them free. The sound of heavy breathing filled the room.

"Kurt… Honey. I need you to untie my legs." Blaine shifted his shoulders, trying to rouse his boyfriend as he removed the blindfold.

"Right… right" Kurt slid bonelessly to the floor and slowly untied both of Blaine's ankles, who promptly slid down to join him. "That was…"

"Fucking Amazing" Blaine finished. "I don't think I can walk for a while."

"You're welcome" Kurt giggled.

"I love you."

"I love you too"

**(A/N I love you guys. this is the first fic I've finished in quite a while. any constructive criticisms or other comments are welcome!)**


End file.
